Klaine Watch Eurovision
by JJohnston
Summary: Klaine get together to watch Eurovision 2013. It's short and sweet. It's also unbeta-d or whatever and is my first ever fanfiction so I apologize if it's not very good... The guy 'with range' was actually Romania's entry. I was watching Eurovision at the time and so I wasn't completely focussed. Sorry!


**Klaine Watch Eurovision**

Kurt rushed over to Blaine who was sitting on his bed, laptop on his knee. "Got the live stream up?" he asked, impatiently. He sat down beside Blaine, bowl of popcorn on his own lap.  
"Yep. We're a little late though…" Blaine said, voice apologetic.  
"What do you mean we're late? I timed it perfectly." Kurt was annoyed now.  
"Just a little. We haven't missed much." Blaine smiled at Kurt as he looked back towards the screen. "I'm glad you could stay for this by the way."  
"Of course! I won't miss our annual Eurovision tradition." Kurt said, putting a piece of popcorn in his mouth before offering Blaine a piece. Blaine took the popcorn from Kurt's fingers with his teeth and Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Focus, Blaine."  
"I am." Blaine said, grinning. He watched the screen intently.

For the next few hour, Kurt and Blaine bickered as they watched.  
"I liked France." Kurt smiled, singing along as best as he could when he got the song a bit better.  
"Says the France enthusiast." Blaine grumbled.  
"You're just annoyed because you're not fluent." Kurt smiled. "And I'm _not _an 'enthusiast'. I just appreciate the beauty of the French language, their exquisite culture, the fashion and the country overall. I really need to go to Paris…" Kurt trailed off, slightly, in his own world. Blaine just rolled his eyes, fondly, as he stole another piece of popcorn.

"Wow. Really loving this guy." Blaine smiled as he tried to sing along to this song. Kurt groaned. "What?" Blaine asked. "What could possibly be wrong with this song?"  
"He's… I don't know… Is this really _appropriate_ for Eurovision?" Kurt asked, squinting at the screen.  
"The guy has a _ukulele_, Kurt!" Blaine was defensive. He liked Malta.  
"Yeah but… Isn't a ukulele a little too…" Kurt continued, unconvinced.  
"A little too what? Awesome? Happy? _Brilliant_?" Blaine decided he wanted Malta to win. He was very attached to this song.  
"Yeah, it's happy, but it's not very Eurovision-ey. It sounds like you could go to Coachella and see this guy performing." Kurt bit his lip.  
"And that's _not_ a good thing?" Blaine was now annoyed. This guy was incredible!  
"It's a nice song. I just don't think it'll win." Kurt said simply.  
"It should." Blaine mumbled, quietly.

"Oooh! Russia! I'm looking forward to this." Kurt said, getting excited.  
"Weren't they the country that had grandmothers baking or something last year?" Blaine asked, thinking.  
Kurt rolled his eyes. "They were adorable."  
"Little bit strange though…" Blaine said, quietly. Kurt glared at Blaine and he held his hands up. "Sorry! Just my opinion." Kurt rolled his eyes again and continued to watch as Russia offered a catchy ballad which Kurt sang along to.

"Woah…" Blaine said, stunned.  
"The guy definitely has… range…" Kurt's mouth was open as he watched the Ukraine's entry.

"Britain's next! Oh how I love Britain…" Kurt said in an English accent, grinning as he clapped.  
"Good luck to them. It's a pity Adele isn't representing them."  
"I'm sure Bonnie will be good."  
"Not as good as Adele would have been."  
Kurt rolled his eyes as he put another piece of popcorn in Blaine's mouth. "Let's just continue watching." He smiled. Blaine grinned as he chewed on the popcorn.  
"Sounds great."

They spent the rest of their time watching Eurovision bickering, smiling, laughing, eating popcorn, singing and mocking a few of the acts in good fun. Afterwards, they closed Blaine's laptop and had an early night. They'd had a long day as Kurt had forced them to get up early in order to 'prepare'. What that meant was that they had spent the day baking cookies and singing a few songs in Blaine's large basement. Kurt had also baked cupcakes as he and Blaine argued over how to make a room seem bigger using the art of Interior Design. Their opinions differed but they had fun. They ate the cookies while watching Aladdin and made popcorn just before the live-stream was scheduled to start. It had been a great day.


End file.
